An unpowered vehicle, such as a trailer, is moved by being secured or coupled to a towing vehicle that is powered for movement, such as a motor vehicle. As one of many examples, an exemplary hitch mechanism or coupling system is a tow ball (ball hitch, trailer ball, etc.) configured to be received in a socket (trailer socket, trailer coupler, etc.). The tow ball is secured on a motor vehicle such as a truck or car and the socket is secured at the front of the trailer. Securing the tow ball into the socket provides a vehicle-to-vehicle connection that allows for movement of the trailer by the towing vehicle (truck).
However, coupling the towing vehicle to the trailer requires aligning the hitch mechanism, that is, aligning the tow ball beneath the socket. This coupling maneuver is difficult simply because the tow ball and socket cannot be viewed directly, if at all. Consequently, there is a need for guidance systems and methods that provide the capability of guiding and stopping a powered vehicle relative to an unpowered vehicle wherein the respective coupling devices (for example, tow ball and socket) are aligned for coupling.
While the subject matter of this application was motivated in addressing coupling vehicles, it is in no way so limited. The disclosure is only limited by the accompanying claims as literally worded, without interpretative or other limiting reference to the specification, and in accordance with the doctrine of equivalents.
Other aspects and implementations are contemplated.